Returning a Favor
by hmw95
Summary: Leo has always comforted Mikey after the younger turtle's worse of nightmares. What will Mike do when Leo has a bad Nightmare? ONE SHOT! First story to my What if series


The bodies laid across the rooftop, blood puddles everywhere. He could barely make out three figures… Three turtles… One with a red bandana, a purple bandana and a orange bandana. He saw the blood on the tips of his swords… He killed his own brothers! "NOOOO!!!"

"NO!" He said, barely over a whisper. That's when he noticed a blurry green and orange figure.

"Shhh… It's okay Leo… Calm down big bro. I'm here." The blur said. That's when Leo realized; it was his younger brother Mikey. His breathing immediately slowed and he sat straight up and hugged his sibling. "I heard something when I was out for a late night snack, and saw you freakin. What's up? Nightmare?" Leo gulped when he heard that word. _Nightmare._ His mind is plagued with them every night, just not this bad.

"It… wasn't that bad. Was it?" He whispered. Mike put two of his fingers on his forehead and nodded. Leo didn't take much notice to it, because he was still trying to act like he never, ever had nightmares.

"Dude you, like, tried to punch me in the gut when I first tried to wake you up. So, yeah, it was bad." Huh, Leo didn't remember waking up before. He finally let go of his younger sibling and took to sitting side by side. Mikey put his arm over his big brother's shoulders. "Ya know everybody has nightmares. No need to try ta hide it bro."

"Yeah, I know Mike. It just… I can't have nightmares. Especially like the one I just had. I'm supposed to be the strongest. Not allowed to show weakness when you're a leader." Leo replied. Mikey yawned. That's when Leo realized it must have been worse than Mike was saying. "Mike… You weren't really getting a snack… Were you?"

"Nah… I heard ya cry out in your sleep, so I got outta bed and saw ya thrashing. Had ta see if ya were okay." Mike answered. His shoulder was starting to hurt… Leo was his tallest brother, and Mike had to hold his arm higher to keep it around his older sibling's shoulders. But his problem was solved as Leo put his own arm around Mike's shoulders. Mike leaned into his brother's warm touch.

"Thanks Mike."

"No probs… Um… Leo? This isn't the first time you've had a nightmare like this, is it?" Mike asked. He hoped his brother would answer truthfully. Leo had a habit of lying when it came to questions like this.

"No. I've had nightmares, but not so… Realistic. I can't stand the thought of losing any of you." Mike felt Leo grip him tighter, closer to his warm plastron. The younger turtle started to rub circles into the elder's shell. Mike felt old and new scars all over it.

"Leo… Why didn't you tell us? I mean, we always come to you when we have nightmares. But I don't ever remember you coming ta us for your problems." Mike said. The blue wearing turtle sighed.

"I don't know. Like I said… I can't show weakness."

"Bro… But we need to tell each other our problems. We're bros… We have each other's backs. Just don't go to Raphie- Boy. He'll probably throw a fit." Leo let out a small chuckle after hearing Mikey say the last part. The younger turtle smiled at hearing the elder laugh. It was rare that anyone would hear him like that. Leo stopped laughing and still kept a tight hold on the orange wearing turtle, as if scared he might disappear. "Anyways, I talk to you and only you when I have nightmares. 'Cuz, your like, the best big brother in the world. Besides, you're always there for me, and now I have to be there for you."

"M-Mike… Thanks."

"Don't mention it, bruv."

"Mike, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm going to turn in. You should be heading to your room now." Leo replied. He knew that he could sleep now. Now that he was sure that his younger brother was there to support him.

"Ummm… Leo?" Mike gave a questioning look to Leo, with his baby blue eyes sparkling. "Uhhh… You think I can bunk with you tonight?" Mike was pretty sure he'd say no, but was surprised when the elder pulled the blanket up and scooted over.

"Sure… Just get in before I gain my senses." Leo answered, giving a loving look with his own sparkling, sapphire eyes. Mike gave him a big grin before pouncing under the blanket. He lay down next to the warm body beside him before he snuggled the eldest. Leo leaned his head down and put his forehead down on his sibling's. He put an arm around the younger and pulled him close. Mike cuddled into his brothers toned body.

"Thanks Mike… I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me. I appreciate you just… Being there for me."

"No problemo, bruv. Just returning… the… favor." Mikey whispered, before falling into a deep slumber. Leo snuggled against his brother, before the world grew into darkness. Before either knew it, they were asleep. The two brothers were cuddled like the other was their teddy bear and were closer than ever. With not a care in the world.


End file.
